


For my future

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, major plot holes, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata had made a few bad decisions in his life. But it's because of those decisions, that he ended up with the best thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my future

**Author's Note:**

> I finally threw a drabble up. This is kind of forced and really bad. 
> 
> I wrote this really quick so beware for OOC and numerous plot holes.

There were many things Furihata regretted in his life, many decisions he took that he shouldn't have. If he wasn't such a coward, if he wasn't so afraid to take control over his life and responsibilities, then he would of never had to sell his soul to Akashi Seijuurou. 

He really did have his life set up at one point. He went to college, was going to get a business degree, work for a company, have a family, and live in a nice home. Yet, a few bad decisions made him lose all of that. Furihata had fallen in love with a bad boy in his third year of college and by the time he noticed the very unhealthy relationship, he was too far in. He followed every order he was given. An "order" could be to sell and buy drugs, give out drugs, and even sell out his body to yakuza members or rich business owners. He dropped out of school, was mentally, emotionally, and physically abused by the guy he loved and many others, and when Furihata decided that he was better off dead, everything stopped. They were finally caught by authorities.

Furihata beg the police to send him to a different jail than his partner. He was going to jail no matter what, having had his hands and body dirty and being just as guilty as everyone else in the group. However, he was saved by all of it. Going to jail, dealing with a criminal record, getting beaten up and raped by guys two times the size of him, all because of the young, rich, owner of a major company, Akashi Seijuurou. 

Akashi was the one who manage to sway the judge that Furihata was just an abused victim that was blackmailed into everything. Akashi paid Furihata's bail. Akashi basically paid for Furihata's freedom. 

And all the brunette had to do, was give Akashi his body, his heart, and his soul. For as long as they both lived.

If Furihata was still normal, he would of rejected the other at once. But Akashi saved him. He owed the red head everything, even his very existence. Instead of his freedom being in the authorities's hands, it was in Akashi's. 

Of course Akashi gave Furihata the time to think about it, but Furihata knew, that when he went home with Akashi that night, slept in the guest room in Akashi's penthouse, wore Akashi's clothes, ate his food, and bathed in his tub; he had already accepted the red head's offer. The 21 year old had no place to go, no place to sleep, no friends or family that will take him in, no money, barely any clothes, and no job. Giving himself to Akashi was almost nothing. 

However, Akashi never saw it that way. He took care of Furihata, made sure he was comfortable before he even kissed him. The red head always gave him kind words, gentle caresses, always leaving Furihata flustered and confused. 

It took two weeks before Akashi offered Furihata even something more. Instead of a prisoner/owner relationship, the red head wanted a loving partnership with the brunette. He wanted him to stay with him forever. Furihata accepted the offer, having had a small crush on the young entrepreneur in high school and slowly falling in love for the red head despite his last failure of love. He couldn't help but ask one question:

"Why?"

Akashi never answered. He just pulled the other male close to him and kissed him deeply before whispering to the other that they should continue in bed. That was the first time Furihata had someone make love to him. 

However their lovemaking wasn't always that gentle, but it was always passionate. Furihata found out that Akashi had many kinks and fetishes, and the brunette found himself never saying no to them. Honestly, he enjoyed them. 

Which is why, currently, after a year and a half of being in a stable relationship with the red head, he was in Akashi's office, in broad daylight, completely naked and having sex with the young boss. 

Akashi had him pressed up against the large glass windows, which overlooked the city from the skyscraper that was the Akashi Corporation office building. His breath fogged up the glass as moans and gasps escaped his mouth, his nipples being crushed by the glass and his hands were making clear hand prints. His hips were propped backwards, his lower body fortunately not being suffocated by the glass, but instead receiving the pleasurable yet rough pounding of Akashi's lower body. The movements were steady, fast, and the red head's dick was hitting him inside in all the right places. Akashi was still fully clothed, his tie loose around his neck, his zipper undone and his button down red shirt untucked from his dress pants.  


"S-Sei! Ah! P-Please...ah..please.."

Furihata could do nothing but beg and scream as the other slammed into him over and over, spreading him a part so wide and good. His erection bouncing each time Akashi jerked him back and forth by his hips. 

"Yess...scream for me, Kouki. Show everyone down on the ground just how good I make you feel," whispered Akashi hotly into the brunette's ear before he licked the outer shell, causing a shiver and the heat around his cock to tighten in surprise. He pushed his hips deeper in response, a groan escaping his lips. 

They both knew that no one on the ground could possible see them, they were too high up, but that didn't stop Furihata from answering the other anyway. 

"Y-Yes! I feel so..Ah! So..good! S-Seeeiii...You make me feel so good!"

Akashi gave a grunt in approval before turning the other's head and kissing him deep, their tongues intertwining. He swallowed the moans and pants that escaped from his partner as his hips continued their pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through out the sound proof room.

Breaking the passionate kiss, Akashi quickly slipped out of Furihata, earning a slight whine, and moved the brunette to his desk where he made him lie on his back on top of it, papers shoved aside and some even fluttering to the floor to make enough room. The red head quickly spread the other's legs and positioned himself between them, where they rested on his shoulders. He smoothly reentered himself back into the fluttering asshole, which gladly accepted him back in. Moving forward, Akashi made it so Furihata was bent, the brunette's knees pressed up against their owner's chest.

The rhythm became even quicker, both parties determined to reach their completion. The desk was sturdy so it didn't move, but that didn't stop Furihata from being slid back and forth along the mahogany surface. Gripping on to Akashi's clothed shoulders, Furihata let himself get lost in the sexual pleasure, his dick being rubbed and stimulated by the friction of their fast moving bodies, drool dripping down his chin due to his mouth being open for too long.  


"Sei, Sei, Sei...I love you, I love you, I love you..!"

This was the red head's signal that the other was about to cum, and Akashi felt his thrusts becoming sloppier, but rougher, hitting the other's prostate every time with powerful accuracy. He leaned down, deeply kissing the other once again, swallowing the scream that erupted from the other as climax hit. Furihata's cum spurted up on to his chest and Akashi's shirt and even his tie, his anal muscles squeezing Akashi tight. At this the red head succumbed to his own orgasm, Furihata's name escaping his lips as his hips jerked erratically before giving deep slow thrusts inside the other as he came, his semen painting the brunette's insides with themselves. 

Furihata moaned at the warm liquid filling him up. He came to love being creamed by Akashi, the other's physical mark on him gave him deep satisfaction on ways he couldn't explain exactly. 

As they both were catching their breaths, coming down from their sexual haze, they shared another kiss, but this one more gentle and innocent than the ones during their lovemaking. When they broke a part, Akashi slid himself out, quickly plugging out the gaping asshole with a well size butt plug that he had purchased a few days before.

"A-Ah! S-Sei? What did you ju-"

"It's a butt plug Kouki. I can't have my sperm leaking out here, it'll make a mess."

"B-But-"

At the stuttering brunette, Akashi smirked before leaning forward, making eye contact with almond colored eyes.

"Don't take it out until I get home."

A deep blush coated Furihata's cheeks before he nodded, his eyes never leaving the other's beautiful red.  
"Good," answered Akashi as he kissed the other's forehead lovingly, something he only did in private, before removing himself so the other could redress himself and he could change his stained dress shirt.

As Furihata followed Akashi's movements and pulled his jeans and t shirt on, he couldn't help but watch the red head take off his shirt from the corner of his eye. They've had sex quite a bit in the office, to the point Akashi keeps extra shirts, ties, and pants in his coat closest which he had put in last year. Sometimes the brunette feels like he's in an apartment than a CEO's office. 

When they were finished and both deemed each other publicly suitable, Furihata gave Akashi a kiss, saying goodbye before leaving. As he left, Akashi closed his door and moved back to his desk to pick up fallen papers and reorganize them to his satisfaction. Pulling out a small remote from his top drawer, the young boss watched the time. It took 15 minutes from the penthouse to the office, so when 15 minutes passed, a smirk crossed Akashi's face before he pressed a button on the remote, wishing he could only be allowed to witness exactly what he just done. But he can guess.

As Furihata entered and closed the door to his and Akashi's home, he felt a sharp vibration coming from inside him. He gasped loudly, his knees hitting the floor as he felt his sore hole clench and unclench around the plug encased inside him. Cursing and moaning, Furihata wondered breifly if he made any other different life decisions, he might not be in this position. But he knew, without a second thought, that no matter what, he would never be able to escape Akashi Seijuurou.

And he realized long ago, that that may of been the best decision he's ever made.


End file.
